The Heartthrob of Rose Academy
by StrawberriiSuzu
Summary: Rose Academy is a prestigious boarding school which focuses on battling and coordination. The headmaster's son, an arrogant green haired and green eyed boy is aiming to become top coordinator. And then, there's May, a girl also aiming for the top. Will she work hard to receive that title or will a certain boy beat her to it? What if they become lovers instead of rivals?
1. Chapter 1: Drew

_The Heartthrob of Rose Academy by StrawberriiSuzu_

**Summary:**

_Rose Academy is a prestigious boarding school which focuses on battling and coordination. The headmaster's son, an arrogant green haired and green eyed boy is aiming to become top coordinator. And then, there's May, a girl also aiming for the top. Will she work hard to receive that title or will a certain boy beat her to it? What if they become lovers instead of rivals? That's for you to find out at Rose Academy._

* * *

POV: May

'Summer is finally over and I'm finally going to be a sophomore!' I thought excited for the first day of school as a newly accepted tenth grader. I looked into the mirror and fixed my red bandana. It was tilted to a side due to my victory pose.

"May, you're going to be late for school!"Mom yelled upstairs. "Coming Mom", I replied. I rushed downstairs and was greeted by my brother Max, Dad, and Mom. "Oh S-Sweetie, I'm so proud of you! You're growing up too f-fast", Mom sobbed, choking on her words. "Remember the information about Pokémon May!" Max said. My brother forced me to memorize every attack and ability from each Pokémon. I swear if I have to memorize another Pokémon's move or ability, I will scream.

"Yeah, yeah thanks Max", I said munching on my pancakes. "If there's any boy messing with you, tell me and I will deal with him personally", Dad suggested with a serious face on. I sweat dropped, "Thanks Dad". I finished the last bite of my pancake and rushed towards the door, flinging my backpack onto my back. "Bye sweetie! Tell us your first day on the phone!" Mom said cheerfully as I began to leave. "Alright bye guys, wish me luck!"I said rushing to get to school early. I wanted to take a look at my new school where I'll be learning in.

"Hello, you must be May. I'm Nurse Joy and this is the Pokémon center! From time to time we have various fun activities, make sure you come by!"Nurse Joy said while handing me my keys to my dorm and my schedule. "Thanks Nurse Joy, I would love to visit the Pokémon center and have some fun", I said thanking the kind pink haired woman. "Oh speaking of which, we will be hosting a Pokémon adoption by raffle. I hope you participate in it May", she spoke excitedly about it.

"Wow, I will definitely join the raffle", I said surprised that you could actually win Pokémon in a raffle contest. "Thank you Nurse Joy for the keys and my schedule", I said beginning to leave. "Wait! I forgot to tell you. The headmaster's son is going to give you a tour! He's so handsome…"Nurse Joy said dreamily. "Uh okay thanks again", I said confused. Why would a headmaster's son give me a tour of the school?

In the corner of my eyes, I saw something green hiding. I turned around and saw a Roselia walking calmly towards me. Roselia gave me a rose with a letter attached to it. I took it and look puzzled at the rose Pokémon. It winked at me and ran back to where it came from. "That was weird", I said to myself. I opened the letter attached to the rose.

_Hey, it looks like you got the letter from Roselia. Anyways meet me at the cafeteria and from there we will begin the tour. -Drew_

I walked towards the empty cafeteria and spotted a boy my age. His green hair matches his eyes perfectly. He was wearing a simple black long sleeve and a purple jacket over it, along with turquoise pants. I noticed a Roselia next to him. It noticed my attention towards it and winked. I blushed knowing what the Roselia was hinting. I must have been staring too long at the boy.

"May? You ready for the tour?" the green haired boy asked unsure if I was awake. "Uh…yeah!"I said noticing my voice squeaked a bit. I followed Drew and he told me everything about this school. We visited the library, dorms, and training classrooms. Roselia suddenly stopped and took a glance at me. It winked again! What is wrong with this pokémon? It keeps winking at me and then looking at Drew and back to me. I blushed and gave the Roselia knowing look. The Roselia replied with a nod. I sighed and bent down to tell the Roselia to not play matchmaker. Drew was walking away to the next room when all of a sudden Roselia said loudly "Rose….ROSE" and hopped into my arms and tackled me to the floor. Drew heard and turned around quickly. He chuckled and walked over to us. I glared at him. "How would you like it if a Roselia tackled you?"I said a little annoyed. I do NOT like to be teased or made fun of. "Feisty…huh?" he replied with a smirk. I huffed and got up with the Roselia still in my arms. I bend down to place it back onto the floor but it held onto me.

"Looks like Roselia likes you. I never seen Roselia hug a person before", Drew said surprised at Roselia's actions. I looked at the Roselia and it smiled. "Oh fine! I'll carry you. Happy?" I said giving up on putting it down. Roselia laughed and jumped up. I noticed this and reach out to get it before it falls. I accidently bumped into Drew causing us to fall onto the floor. I successfully caught Roselia and was cradled by Drew. I blushed and scolded Roselia. I kind of forgot that I was still on top of Drew. I quickly got up and he also did. I handed the Roselia back to Drew and took off saying bye.

I found my dorm and noticed two beds, two desks, and two bathrooms. I unpacked my backpack, which was full of things. I heard a door open and I saw Roselia. "Oh my god, STALKER!" I yelled, pointing to the surprised Roselia. "Shesh May, Roselia is not a stalker. We happen to share a dorm", Drew said as he flipped his hair arrogantly. "I thought I was going to share a dorm with a girl" I said disappointed.

"Well all the dorms are taken up and mine was the only one available", Drew explained with a smirk. "W-What?" I was frozen in shock. I can't get a new room. "There used to be a boy sharing this dorm with me but he turned out to be gay. I requested to have this dorm for myself", he said, flicking his hair. "Ewww, I'm glad you're not gay", I said disgusted. "Puh-lease. I'm too awesome to be gay", he replied. He smirked again. Oh how I want to rip that smirk off his face and shove it in his throat.

"Most handsome guys turn out to be gay", I muttered under my breath. Drew heard and his smirk widen, "So you think I'm handsome?" My eyes widen and I quickly said, "NO!" "Roselia is she in denial?"Drew asked his pokémon. "Ros… Rose", Roselia said shaking her head no. "Hah! In your face Drew, even your own pokémon said no" I laughed at Drew's expression.

"Whatever…it's time to go to the raffle contest", Drew said cutting my laughing fit. He ran his fingers though his green soft fluffy hair. A hint of blush was visible on his cheeks. He was clearly embarrassed. Roselia followed Drew skipping along the way. I was going to close the door to our room, when I saw Roselia nudge Drew and began teasing him. I locked the door and ran up to catch up with them. They both didn't notice me. Good because I'm going to pull a little prank on the blushing Drew.

I walked slowly behind Drew, who was still arguing about something to Roselia. I put my mouth near his right ear and gave a huff of air. "Boo" As I expected he jumped a foot and glared at me while rubbing his right ear with his hand. I giggled and saw Drew give me a look that he'll get me back.

* * *

"We have 547 participants for this year's raffle! We will begin picking out the winner!"Nurse Joy said into the microphone. Chansey came on the stage with a garbage back full of tickets. "And the winner is…May! Congratulations May! Come up to receive your prize", Nurse Joy shouted happy that May won. I went up to the stage to receive my pokémon. "The first place prize is an egg! It's almost ready to hatch and you will have a baby pokémon. Take good care of it", Nurse Joy said handing me an incubator with an egg inside it. "And that's all for this year! Please participate and come back next year", Nurse Joy said dismissing the students back to their classes.

Drew was waiting for me by the door with a smirk, "Good thing I reminded you about the raffle, otherwise you would have not won". "Arrogant as always", I said rolling my eyes. "Let's get to class, this raffle took up first and second period", Drew said as he pulled my arm and dragged me. His grip loosened and his hand was gently holding onto mine. I fought back a blush. 'Drew can be a really sweet person but most of the time he's a jerk', I thought.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is my first Drew/May multichapter fic!

May, a tenth grader was accepted into Rose Academy. She meets Drew, an arrogant and attractive boy who is the same age as her. Will their rivalry stand in the way of their blossoming love? Or are they too embarrassed to even think about love? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: It's WAR!

_The heartthrob of Rose Academy by StrawberriiSuzu_

_Hey guys! I want to thank MajorelleSapphira, Animefangirl95, L. X. ie, and (FreakingAwesome for reviewing my one-shot) for reviewing 'The heartthrob of Rose Academy'! Thank you so much for your reviews and support. I hope you enjoy chapter 2!_

* * *

POV: May

'Third period is English', I thought happily. "What are you so happy about?"Drew asked me. The English teacher, Mr. Oak introduced me to the class and assigned me the empty seat next to Drew. I was happy that I could sit next to a person that I knew but Drew's fan girls stated otherwise. I could feel their glares burning on my back. "English", I replied simply. "I hate English…don't tell Mr. Oak I said that", Drew whispered to me. I gasped, "You hate English class?"

"He gives us a lot of essays and projects every week!"Drew groaned, sinking his head to the marble desk. "Hey Drew, I would like you to meet someone!"I said suddenly. Drew mumbled a "who". I smacked Drew's head onto the table he was groaning to. "Mr. Rose this is Mr. Marble and Mr. Marble this is Mr. Rose", I said, unable to control my giggling. Making Drew kiss the table was not my real motive or intention. I wanted to see if his hair was soft, I imagined that it would be rough like hay.

His green locks were soft as a Mareep's wool. After shoving his face to the desk, he immediately shot up and glared at me. Mr. Oak was about to finish his lecture, when he saw Drew glare at me. "Drew, as much as I'm proud of you finding someone to stare at, would you please focus your attention onto the board?" Mr. Oak said pointing to the board. Everybody laughed, even Drew's fan girls. "Mr. Oak please forgive Drew. He never took any interest into girls…which makes me wonder and question his sexuality", a purple long haired looking girl spoke up. The whole class roared with laughter and even Mr. Oak chuckled a bit.

"Shut it Harley! If I didn't know you, I would have thought you attend gay strip clubs", Drew said arrogantly, flipping his bangs to a side. Drew continued insulting Harley "I mean, who has long purple curly hair and dresses like man-whore? Wait let me correct that…a prostitute". The class laughed at Drew's comeback and pointed to Harley shouting prostitute. The girls giggled and praised Drew along with apologies when they laughed at Harley's remark. "OK CLASS! That's enough! Let's get back to the topic", Mr. Oak shouted over the laughter and giggles.

I looked at Drew who was silently fuming about Harley questioning his sexuality. Drew muttered under his breath, "I'll show him" and looked up at the board. I didn't bother paying attention because I knew tenth grade English already. It was too easy, even the teachers noticed and asked if I wanted to jump a grade. I refused because I don't like to be the youngest in the class.

I doodled a Roselia quickly, finishing its final touches and shoved it into Drew's arms. Drew smiled a bit and traced his finger around the doodle of Roselia. The bell rang and I ran out of the classroom with all my things. There was a thirty minute break period but I wanted to get there early.

* * *

Pokémon care was the next class, also one of my favorites. When I got there, the teacher Mr. Elm noticed that I was carrying a pokémon egg. He got up excitedly and shook hands with me. He also told me that I will be partnering up with Brock, one of his students. "Can I examine this egg, May?" he asked interested. "I never seen this type of pattern before…looks like this little guy is rare!" he said fascinated by his conclusion.

I touched the egg and cradled it into my arms. It was warm and something moved inside it. "Woah", I said amazed that the egg was constantly shaking. "Is it...going to hatch?" As soon as he said it, the egg stopped and remained silent. "Well that was a surprise", Mr. Elm said. "Just wait until Mr. Birch sees this new pattern! I'm sure he would be delighted as well" he said. I nodded unsure of who the person he was talking about. "Well, you still have twenty five minutes. Why don't you go to the school garden? The aromatherapy might bring this little one out of its egg", Mr. Elm suggested. "Sure", I said taking his advice.

I made my way over to the garden. There were so many flowers of all kinds. I sat on the bench near a rose bush. Something light green rustled in the bush. I froze and waited for an attack by a furious grass type pokémon. Nothing came, instead was a familiar Roselia holding onto a pecha berry. "Oh no not you again!" I said groaning. Roselia smiled at my remark. "So if you're here…where's Mr. Rose?" I asked. "Looking for me?" an arrogant voice came from behind. Drew appeared next to me and leaned in. I tried to escape but a stupid wall was in the way. Dread and horror filled my face. "No don't you dare Drew!" I said trying to escape. Drew chuckled and began tickling me on my sides. "REVENGE" he claimed as he tackled me to the floor. Uncontrollable laughs came out of my mouth while tears were dangerously coming out of my eyes.

"S-stop Drew! You're killing m-me!" I said while laughing. "Nuh uh May, I want you to meet Mr. Tickle" his smirk widen every time I said stop. "STOP DREW! PLEEEEEEEASE!" I begged. "Alright fine", he said as he got of me. I took this chance and pounced on him. My legs were on both of his sides and I grabbed a fluffy feather like weed from the garden. "Say you're sorry Drew", I demanded as I waved the fluffy feather like weed on his neck. This time he begged for mercy. "So how was the meeting with Mr. Fluffy?" I asked.

Drew rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky. "What's up" I asked. "You", he replied causing me to overreact. I quickly got up and sat down at the bench. Drew was still on the floor near the bench. "A little help down here?" he suggested tired of our long battle. "Sure", I said giving him my hand. Instead of taking my hand he pulled me down with him causing me to yelp. "DREW!"I screamed at the smirking boy. "Now were even", Drew announced. Suddenly my eyes locked onto his. We were staring at each other for a while, until Drew coughed and pulled his purple jacket collar up to cover his red face. 'Drew is so…different when he's not obnoxious, arrogant, and jerky' I though silently, following him back to class.

* * *

Author's note:

YAY! Another chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed it~

Looks like Drew has some feelings for May and vice versa. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter...will Drew be the jealous boyfriend and protect his princess May from the evil flirting monster, Brock? Stay tuned for more!


	3. Chapter 3: Truth, Dares, and new friends

_The Heartthrob of Rose Academy by StrawberriiSuzu_

***Flash* Flirty Drew! Evil Dawn! And idiotic Ash! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! *FLASH***

**Also thank you for reviewing!**

**MajorelleSapphira, Animefangirl95, L. X. ie, Contestshipper16, and Aiko3koutaforever!**

**And onto the show!**

* * *

Mr. Elm waited an extra minute for all the students to settle in class. When the chatter died down, he introduced himself. "My name is Mr. Elm and thank you for signing up for Pokémon care! In this class me learn how to groom and take care of pokémon. Please let out one of your pokémon, which will be used for the rest of the year in this class". The sound of pokémon coming out of their balls filled the room and a second later the pokémon gathered in a circle.

"I will rate your pokémon and give out a ribbon to only one trainer who raised his or her pokémon well. These ribbons are the things that you have to collect before going to battle gym leaders or heading towards the contests. You must collect 6 ribbons", Mr. Elm said, taking a look at the first pokémon in line. "Also be sure to pick up your textbook, which is on my desk and sign that you borrowed it", he added.

With that being said, everyone went up to his desk and took a text book. Drew sat in the back of May, making her wonder how he was able to sit close to her in every class. Drew turned head to look at May. He smirked a bit at the view. May was currently picking up a pencil that she dropped by accident. When she got up and noticed Drew looking at her, she said "Pervert!" Drew simply flicked his hair and responded, "Chill May and you're the one who exposed your panties on Earth. No need to get your panties in a twist".

POV: May

And to think that Drew was kind a few minutes ago. He really is a jerk after all! This happened again! Hmph, I'm never going to speak to him again. Even if he bends down on his knees and begs, which I would love seeing. I turned my head away and looked at my egg. When this egg hatches, I'll make sure I take good care of her and treat her well.

"Alright class, and the winner of the ribbon goes to Drew and his Roselia", Mr. Elm announced and congratulated Drew. It was no surprise that he won, after all the teachers were forced to worship him. One day I will win a ribbon and rub it in his face.

Ring Ring

I took this chance to run, but the guy sitting next to me greeted me. "Hi I'm Brock! I'm sorry that I couldn't help you out back there. If I displease Drew, he would send me back to the Pewter private school for boys!" he said. "Oh, I'm May. And didn't you earn your spot in this school? How could he send you back to where you were before?" I asked. "You see, Drew is in charge of who gets accepted into the school" Brock replied with a hint of fear. "Oh okay, thanks for telling me" I said happy to meet a new friend. "No problem May. Well I got to go to my next class, sit with me in lunch?" he said smiling. I nodded and agreed to sit with him.

"Well, look whose here. Miss Stripes has a lunch date", Drew teased me, flicking his hair in the process. I ignored him and walked to my next class. Drew ran back up to me and said "You know you can't run away from me forever. We share a dorm, dummy". I stopped walking and smashed my head into the nearest locker. 'Oh **Arceus**!', I thought and continued to hit my head on the locker continuously. "Wh-What are you doing May? You can get seriously hurt!" he said concerned for me. "Yeah, mentally and physically" I muttered and took off to my next class.

* * *

I got to my next class, Poffin making and sat down next to a blue haired girl with yellow clips on each side of her head. "Hey, my name is May" I said holding out my hand. The blue haired girl woke up from her day dream and quickly shook my hand vigorously. "Oh I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you May. I'm sorry about dozing off a bit" she rambled on. "Its fine…So who were you thinking about?" I asked. "Uhm no one in particular" Dawn said quickly. I laughed, "No need to be shy about it! I know you're thinking about a certain boy". Dawn looked down and played with her fingers. "Paul. I'm thinking about Paul", Dawn whispered.

"Who's that?" I asked curious about the special someone. "He's the one with purple hair and eyes. You can't miss him!" she said taking a peek at said boy. The boy noticed her stare and looked away. A red blush lingered on his face. "He likes you!" I said holding onto Dawn's shoulders. "No…he doesn't" she said sadly. This time I shook her shoulders vigorously. "Are you kidding me Dawn? The way he looked at you and blushed definitely means something!"

I let go of her shoulders and said "Believe it!" Dawn cracked up and said I sounded like Naruto from an anime she watched. We chatted a lot while doing our class work. Dawn knows a lot about cooking poffins. She even taught me her favorite recipe that her Glameow loves back at her house.

The bell finally rang. Before exiting the room, Dawn asked if we could sit together for lunch. I declined sadly because I was going to eat with Brock today. Suddenly Dawn said "Oh he sits with me and the group! I'll introduce you to my other friends at lunch". I thanked her and we both compared our schedules. "We both have the same classes for the rest of the periods!" I said surprised. Dawn said, "High five!" Our hands collided causing the loudest clap in the hallway. The boys near the lockers were practicing their clapping and glared at us. Heh, we beat them! Dawn and I stuck our tongues at the boys and we practically ran to our next class.

"I-I think we made enemies" Dawn said trying to catch her breath. I just nodded and looked for an empty seat. Just like third period, an empty seat was next to Drew. "I'm sorry we couldn't sit next to each other again. Maybe next period okay?" Dawn said apologizing. "Sure" I said to Dawn. I walked to the empty seat and glared at Drew. "Why are you angry?" Drew said confused. One of his elegant eyebrows rose up. "Hmph", I said focusing my attention on the board. "Look…I'm sorry May. It was just a joke" Drew muttered under his breath. He handed me a rose and I took it. "Fine, I forgive you" I replied looking onto the floor.

Dawn looked behind her and saw Drew and me talking. She winked and turned her head back to the front. I swear my face looks like I ate a tamato berry.

My phone silently vibrated alerting me that I have a new text from Dawn. We exchanged phone numbers earlier in the hall way.

'Dawn: You like Drew, don't ya' appeared on the front of my screen. I shield my phone from Drew and began texting Dawn back. Our conversation looks like this…

May: No! What makes you say that?

Dawn: It's a little obvious you know.

May: WHAT?

Dawn: And he likes you too. No doubt about it.

May: But we're rivals! He keeps teasing me and annoying me. There is no way he would ever like me.

Dawn: Would you like to be with him?

May: …

Dawn: ?

May: D:

Dawn: :D

May: ''

Dawn: :)

May: I'm sorry. I can't answer that question

Dawn: It's okay…holy cow! Teacherlookingthiswayputawayyourphone!

I read the text and shoved my phone in my pocket. Good thing the teacher went back to lecturing or he would have caught me red handed. Drew noticed this and said "Tsk Tsk Tsk May. You know that's against the rules".

"Well you could change the rules since you think you're so high and mighty!" I said glaring at him. He was nice just a few minutes ago and now jerk mode activated. "Maybe I could" he said thoughtfully. I sighed. Drew is such a pain to be with. My phone jerked in my pocket and I proceeded to check my text.

Dawn: I saw the whole scene! –squeal-!

May: Don't be silly Dawn! We were just talking

Dawn: Uh huh

May: I DO NOT LIKE DREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!

POV: Drew

I glanced down and saw May type my name. "Talking about me?" I said haughtily. May pushed me and continued texting someone. I took a sneak peak of the conversation.

Dawn: BTW, He's looking at you right now

May: You're just saying that to prove a point

Dawn: LOOK AT HIM RIGHT NOW AND TEXT ME BACK WHAT YOU SEE

May: Fine Fine! I'll look right now

May quickly looked up and saw me looking at her conversation. May was about to say something, when I cut her off. "I only saw you type my name" I said in defense. May's panic look vanished and she sighed in relief. She went back texting. Once again I took a little look.

May: OMG YOU'RE RIGHT! Are you psychic?

Dawn: No it's called using your eyes

May: Thanks for 'using your eyes' to look out for me

Dawn: No problem!

They were talking about me. I shouldn't be surprised because everyone talks about me. The teachers, my classmates, fan girls, and parents have discussions about me.

POV: May

Dawn: Class is almost over! IN 5

May: 4

Dawn: 3

May: 2

Dawn: 1

May: HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D

Dawn: Lol let's get out of here and find lunch seats.

May: k

I snapped my phone shut, slipped it into my pocket and followed Dawn out of the classroom. From the corner of my eyes I saw Drew scowling and staring at me as I exited the room. Hah, serves him right for teasing me. Dawn noticed this too. We both said "DICTCHED" and laughed along the way to lunch. I think I just met my twin sister.

* * *

"EVERY ONE, THIS IS MAY!" Dawn shouted to the group getting their attention. "Hi, nice to meet you all" I said smiling. An orange hair girl and a black haired boy said the same time "Nice to meet you-". The orange hair girl whacked the black hair boy and said to me "I'm Misty! And this stupid boy here is Ash". I nodded and said "Nice to meet you both".

"I'm guessing you know Brock and oh! I almost forgot" Dawn said. I waved politely at Brock and he did the same. "This is Paul!" Dawn exclaimed. Paul nodded and said "Hello". "Look whose late as always" Dawn said grumbling at the person behind me. I turned around and was met with a green hair boy smirking at me. "You can run but you can't hide". I growled and stepped on his foot. Drew hissed and gained his balance. "Hi to you too" he said. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

Drew took a seat on my left and leaned towards me. "Uh Drew, you know something called private space? Respect that" I said panicking. He chuckled and went onto the line to buy lunch. I remembered that I wanted to buy some cookies and I rushed to the line. "Stalker much?" he asked. "No I wanted to buy something!" I replied. I also added, "Who wants to stalk you anyway…"

Drew flicked his hair and paid the cashier, "Everyone". I huffed and looked into my bag for my wallet. Drew said, "I paid for your cookies. Hurry up" He dragged me back to the table and took my seat. "HEY! That's my seat, right Dawn?" I said pleading Dawn to push Drew off. But Dawn just smiled at me. "Traitor" I said pointing my finger accusingly at Dawn. Dawn just laughed and then shoved Drew off my seat. I quickly got back my seat and said "Thanks" to Dawn. "I got the big guns!" Dawn replied rolling up her long sleeve and showed me her muscles. Well she didn't really have any. I sweat dropped. Misty laughed and whacked Ash to laugh along. That made me wonder if Ash takes things seriously.

Dawn looked at Drew and apologized with a cheeky smile, "Sorry Drewy! Chicks before dicks". And she went back eating her salad. I just munched on my cookies and smiled at Drew. He was sort of pissed so I gave him one of my cookies. Well, not really gave him one. I shoved a cookie in his mouth before he would complain and insult Dawn. "Oooh! I want a cookie May!" Ash shouted across the table. "Idiot! You don't ask people for food when you first meet them!" Misty said and pulled his ear. "It's okay Misty, Ash is a special case" I said handing Ash a cookie.

Brock was eating silently and suddenly he turned around and proposed to a young lady standing in front of him. "Oh your eyes are so beautiful…Makes me want to stare at you forever and ever!" Brock said kneeling down and holding her hand in his. Misty slammed her drink on the table and marched over to Brock. She grabbed his ear and said sorry to the lady. "Brock's just drank something weird" Misty said letting go of Brock's ear. "My ear! Ow Misty" Brock whined and pouted before staring at his food sadly. Everyone stopped talking and Brock said "She was looking at me and blushing! She could have been my very first and last girlfriend until we get married".

"Uh he has his moments" Dawn said to me. Her eye was twitching along with her smile. "Uh huh" I said raising my eyebrows at Brock. "WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?" Ash suddenly screamed, surprising everyone. I plugged my ears in advance. "You saw it coming too?" Misty asked me. I just nodded because my ears felt like it was bleeding. "LET'S PLAY!" Dawn said not hurt by Ash's scream. "It's always the ditzy dark hair people" Drew said smirking. A gleam in his eye and his smirk was challenging me. "OH YEAH? CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" I declared. This made Drew smirk wider. I was hoping it would fade away. I took out my empty water bottle and twisted it on the table. The bottle pointed at Paul. He was shocked. "Okay Paul…TRUTH OR DARE? If you take the truth you're a pansy" I said laughing. Paul looked murderous and shot me a death glare. "Dare" Paul responded.

"Paul, you shall take Dawn's finished food and throw it away. Then you must hold her hand for the rest of the period!" I said smirking at Paul when he heard Dawn's name. "Fine" he said as he took Dawn's lunch away and hurried back to hold her hand". Paul turned the bottle and it landed on Misty this time. "Truth or dare" Paul asked. "Truth" Misty responded. "Is it true that you and Ash kissed in second grade?" Misty froze at the question. "I think you scared her Paul" Dawn said trying to wake up Misty. "I'll spin for her!" Ash offered and took the bottle. It landed on me.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I said dramatically pretending to be dead. Ash said " I dare you to-" Before he finished I glared at him. Ash gulped and said "I'm sorry but I have to do this". My glare intensified and I watched Ash like a hawk looking at its prey. Ash had tears in his eyes and finally said "Finish Drew's food and uh heh heh…make sure to lick the spoon in the beginning". I blushed and looked at Drew. He took the spoon and licked it, covering the spoon with a coat of his saliva.

"Drew! You jerk! You just had to make everything worse, didn't you?" I said flicking my finger on his forehead. "For that, I'm putting another layer" he said and proceeded to cover the spoon with more of his salvia. "Ughhhhh" I groaned and snatched the spoon from his hand before he made it worse. "I think I'm going to be sick…" I said under my breath. I stuck the spoon in my mouth and licked it clean. Drew watched me and smirked. "You should be honored to have an indirect kiss with me" he said grabbing the spoon away from me. I gasped, "No, you wouldn't" Drew smirked again and gave me back a spoon shiny with salvia.

"You ARE SO GROSS!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. Too bad the whole cafeteria was noisy. No one heard me at all! "Says the one eating it" he replied back. I glared at him and finished the rest of his food. To be honest, whatever inside his lunch was delicious! I wouldn't mind eating it again. Of course, without that extra gross ingredient.

"Enjoyed my food or my" I cut Drew off and flicked my finger harder onto his forehead. You could see the red marks clearly. I tossed the bottle into the air and it landed on Dawn. "That's against the rules! For your punishment, I'll take your turn and ask the questions" Dawn said. I panicked and pretended to slit my throat. Dawn's eyes glittered and gleamed at me and the Drew. "Someone up there hates me" I said groaning. "Someone up there loves me" Drew said chuckling.

"Drew…you must carry May bridal style after lunch and escort her back to her dorm" Dawn said smirking. I gasped and rejected that dare. "No way am I going to agree with that! I just ate the most disgusting thing on earth. And I don't need to add on another thing I hate!" I yelled and glared at Drew. He was about to flick his hair, when I did my hair slap on him. The look on his face was priceless. "Ah! Hahaha! Drew just got…hahaha!" Ash said laughing insanely. This time I'm the one who's smirking.

His smirk quickly came back and grabbed me and took off. "Put me down! Put me down!" I said struggling out of his grasp. Drew sighed in annoyance and told me to stop using struggle bug. I glared at him and gave up my attempt of escaping.

* * *

Author's Note:

Omg! This is so far the longest chapter I ever wrote, with a little over six pages in Microsoft word. (I usually do about two to three) VICTORY! Well I hope you enjoyed it…

I WARNED YOU! FLIRTY DREW IS TOO FLIRTY IN THIS CHAPTER. I did this to make their feelings (Drew and May) for each other grow faster. That way I could time-skip or something.


End file.
